Harukaze
|image = |artist = SCANDAL |released = 11th October 2011 |type = Anime opening theme |span = Episode 343 to Episode 366 }} is the fifteenth and final opening theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 343 through 366. Track List Regular Edition: #Harukaze #Harukaze (Instrumental) Type-A #Harukaze #Alones (Aqua Timez) #Harukaze (Instrumental) Type-B #Harukaze #Asterisk (Orange Range) #Harukaze (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Kanji= 遠くへ行ってしまう前に伝えなきゃこと思いながら 今日も過ぎてゆく時間 笑い合って少し胸痛めて 春風が吹く夜　「離れたくないなあ」って そんな事を思ってなんか余計言えなくなって 「明日ね」ってさよならして ひとり歩く並木の下で ふと思う、夢の跡 舞い落ちる花びらヒラヒラ ココロの隙間すり抜けてく 素直になんなきゃ どんな痛みがまた僕のココロ襲っても 閉ざされたドアの向こう側を見に行くから まるで正反対の２人 でもなんでだろう一緒にいるといつの間にか 似てるところ増えたね なんてホントは少し真似し合ってた 君が泣いてた夜　僕は涙を拭いた 簡単にうなずき合って 逃げる未来に気が付いて 変わらないキミを見つめて 思い出は置いていこうと決めた ごめん　もう先に行くよ 舞い落ちる花びらユラユラ 揺れるココロ繋いでて 忘れないように 春風に夢と願いを乗せ歩き出す ねぇ、顔をあげて また隣で笑えるように 誰も強くなんてないんだよ 1人じゃ不安だよ 僕だってそう 舞い落ちる花びらヒラヒラ ココロの隙間すり抜けてく 素直になんなきゃ どんな痛みがまた僕のココロ襲っても 忘れないように 春風に夢と願いを乗せ歩き出す 信じた未来がここからまた始まるように |-| Rōmaji= Tooku e itte shimau mae ni tsutaenakya to omoinagara Kyou mo sugiteyuku jikan Waraiatte sukoshi muneitamete Harukaze ga fuku yoru "Hanaretakunai naa" tte Sonna koto wo omotte nanka yokei ienakunatte "Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite Hitori aruku namiki no shita de Futo omou, yume no ato Maiochiru hanabira hirahira Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku Sunao ni nannakya Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo Tozasareta doa no mukougawa wo mi ni iku kara Marude seihantai no futari Demo nande darou issho ni iru to itsunomanika Niteru tokoro fueta ne Nante honto wa sukoshi maneshiatteta Kimi ga naiteta yoru boku wa namida wo fuita Kantan ni unazukiatte Nigeru mirai ni ki ga tsuite Kawaranai kimi wo mitsumete Omoide wa oiteyukou to kimeta Gomen mou saki ni iku yo Maiochiru hanabira yurayura Yureru kokoro tsunaidete Wasurenai you ni Harukaze ni yume to negai wo nose arukidasu Nee, kao wo agete Mata tonari de waraeru you ni Daremo tsuyoku nante nainda yo Hitori ja fuan da yo Boku datte sou Maiochiru hanabira hirahira Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku Sunao ni nannakya Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo Wasurenai you ni Harukaze ni yume to negai wo nose arukidasu Shinjita mirai ga koko kara mata hajimaru you ni |-| English= Before you go somewhere far away, I think of all the things I need to tell you Today, once again, as we spend time laughing together I feel my chest hurt a bit A spring breeze blows tonight; "I don't want to let you go" That's what I'm thinking, but I can't say anything unnecessary "See you tomorrow" we said as our goodbye I walk alone beneath the rows of trees And suddenly I recall the remnants of my dreams The dancing flower petals flutter in the breeze Slipping through the gaps in my heart All I can do is face my feelings No matter what kind of pain comes to attack my heart again I'm going to find out what's beyond that closed door The two of us are complete opposites But I wonder why I didn't notice that when we were together Our similarities grew before we knew it But the truth is that we copied each other a little bit The night you cried, I wiped your tears away We briefly nodded to each other Taking notice of the fleeing future Looking at how you've unchanged I've decided to leave my memories behind I'm sorry; I'm going on ahead The dancing flower petals sway Connecting to my swaying heart So that I won't forget I'll start walking as my dreams and wishes are carried on the spring breeze Hey, keep your head up So that I can laugh by your side again No one else is as strong as you are You're scared to be alone I am too The dancing flower petals flutter in the breeze Slipping through the gaps in my heart All I can do is face my feelings No matter what kind of pain comes to attack my heart again I won't forget I'll start walking as my dreams and wishes are carried on the spring breeze The future we believed in starts from here again Characters The characters in the fifthteenth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Trivia *As the story progresses, scenes featured in the opening video change. Initially, Ichigo is shown in his Fullbring's second appearance near the end, but this was later changed to feature his Fullbring's true form and eventually his restored Shinigami powers. Also, when the Shinigami reappear in the series, they are also added to the opening sequence replacing the scene that featured Sado, Uryū, Orihime, and Ginjō. *Near the end of the video for Harukaze, in the same scene that features Ichigo with his Fullbring (and eventually, restored Shinigami powers), he is shown walking in front of the title cards for numerous episodes prior to the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc. *A slower version of the song is used in Episode 362's opening sequence. Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening